The last fight
by Nosila
Summary: The story of how Inu Yasha and the gang defeat Naraku


The Message  
  
"I wasn't peeking at you!" shouted the angry half-demon. "Oh sure you weren't" said Kagome in a sarcastic tone." Like the time you weren't trying to look at me in the hot springs!" said Kagome. " Ok, I'm gonna say this one more time: I wasn't trying to peek at you!" Shouted the impatient Inu Yasha. " It's not like you have anything to look at." Inu Yasha whispered to himself quietly, but unfortunately Kagome heard him. "Sit!" shouted Kagome, now angry. And when she uttered these words, Inu Yasha went flat face to the ground. 'Damn! I thought she didn't hear me, Inu Yasha thought to himself.' " Well how would you know I don't have anything to look at when you claim you didn't look at me, so that means you did look at me!" shouted Kagome. "Great how long are they gonna keep this up?" muttered Miroku the monk. " From the looks on those faces, I say it'll probably last another hour." said Sango with a sigh. "They always do this, it's their daily routine." " I heard them argue so much I lost track of how many fights they had." said Shippo the young fox demon. "They're so predictable, if they're not fighting over that they're fighting over this." said Miroku. Shouts could be heard from all over the forest. Then suddenly they heard a sound like a hand slapping a face, the whole gang could already predict what had happen. A few minutes later, Kagome and Inu Yasha walked through a bush and hurried toward their companions. There was a huge red hand-print on Inu Yasha's left cheek, he looked really mad. When they reached their friends, Inu Yasha was grumbling, he looked really angry. "You didn't have to slap me!" Inu Yasha shouted on top of his lungs. " God you're nothing like her." He was prepared for Kagome to say "sit" but she said nothing. That's weird, thought Inu Yasha, she didn't say anything. This isn't like her. " Well I'm sorry I'm not like her" said Kagome as she turned around. Everybody could see that she was crying, " I'm sorry to disappoint you." Then she ran off. " Oh great! Look what you done! You made Kagome cry. " said Shippo. "Well I didn't mean to!" yelled Inu Yasha. "Of course you didn't mean to but you did it, so go and get her!" said Miroku. " But-but-but" stutter Inu Yasha. " Just go!" screamed the group. "Fine I'll go!" said Inu Yasha in a defeated tone. But even though he sounded like he didn't want to, in his heart he really wanted to catch up with Kagome and apologize to her. In a flash Inu Yasha was gone, 'I hope I'm not too late, it smells like she gone pretty far' thought Inu Yasha as he sniff the air for Kagome's scent. He dashed through trees, and was finally able to catch up to Kagome. He saw that she was about to go through the bone-eaters well. 'She was going back to her time' Inu Yasha thought to himself. He jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and landed in front of Kagome. " What do you want ? " asked Kagome in a cold voice. ' What could he want? Isn't it enough he made me cry already?' But there was this little voice that said to Kagome ' Maybe he came after you because he was worried about you ' Kagome quickly brush this thought away, she knew he would never chased after her because he was worried about her. He only came because her friends made him. " I've only came to apologize to you for making you cry. There happy?" ' He doesn't sound ver apologetic ' though Kagome. " There are you happy? Now can we go back? We need to find more Shikon shards! " said Inu Yasha. " You are such a jerk! You don't care about anything but the Shikon shards do you?! " shouted Kagome. " Hey I already apologize didn't I? What more could you want?! " Suddenly the couple's fighting was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise heard from the sky. " Get down Kagome. " " Why? " asked Kagome. " Demons. And it smells like a whole lot of them too. " said Inu Yasha. Suddenly a giant hlaf-scorpion, half-woman demon burst out of the trees. Inu Yasha brought out the tetsugan out of the scabbard and raised it about to fight. " So you must be the famous half-breed I've heard from the other demons. " the demon said. " Who wants to know? " asked Inu Yasha in a calm voice. " I've heard you were quite strong and killed numbers of demon already " said the demon " but i'm not here today to test your strength. " " Well what did you come here for? I know it's not for this friendly little chat we're having right now. " said Inu Yasha. " I've come here to give you a message from my master, Naraku." 


End file.
